


Alternate World Restart

by Maozy321



Series: Matchmade For Life [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Isekai, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: My name is Emmett Keys. I'm the middle child of a lower-middle-class family and usually forgotten by all. My older brother is a successful chemist and my younger sister is a brilliant orthodontist, meanwhile, I am a certified public accountant working from 7 AM to 4 PM weekdays. I like to believe I had a good life until I died and woke up in the world of The 100.
Relationships: Anya/Indra (The 100), Costia/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Maya Vie/Ontari/Original Character
Series: Matchmade For Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Past 0

I yawned as I reached to check my phone. A calendar notification went off. Upon checking, I sighed tiredly. "Happy fucking anniversary to me."

I turned off the notification as I stood up. I walked over to my boss's office, smiled at her executive assistant before entering her office. "Hey, Dawn."

"Emmett!" Dawn beamed. "What's up?"

I grinned tiredly, "Mind if I duck out early? My anniversary is today and I'm planning on surprising Alessia."

Dawn chuckled, "Go on then and take the day off tomorrow. You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Dawn," I smiled gratefully. "See you Monday."

/ - / - /

I checked my list of anniversary items. I just picked up the custom leather jacket since Alessia loved riding her motorcycle. The crystal galaxy rose arrived yesterday at work and many of my coworkers complimented me for putting so much effort into my marriage if you could call it that.

"I need to go order and pick up dinner but after I write the message on the card," I noted, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "Still need to choose one."

I carefully set the gift box containing the jacket on the backseat and looked over the rose. Everything was still good for tonight's dinner. I secured everything in my car before driving to the nearest place with Hallmark cards. As I drove, I placed a pickup order at Alessia's favorite restaurant.

Three years since I married Alessia for convenience. It was an arranged marriage and I just needed someone to help me get my parents off my back. Alessia was the best candidate from all the men and women I met but only because she wasn't interested in getting married either. It worked for us. A loveless marriage with some fixed social gatherings. Her parents loved the fact that I was an accountant since I cracked down on her spending habits. We signed a prenup behind our parents' back.

/ - / - /

I was so focused as I walked through the garage door that I didn't notice something was amiss. Alessia was home since her car was in the driveway while her motorcycle was parked in the garage when I parked next to it.

I set everything on the kitchen countertop before taking the rose and setting it on the dining table as the centerpiece. I grabbed two candles to light during dinner. I moved the gift box to one of the chairs that we didn't use at the dining table before moving back into the kitchen to plate the take out.

Once that was done, I placed the card on her side of the dining table and headed upstairs for a shower. That was when I heard the noise from the bedroom. Opening the door, it felt like an out of body experience. Alessia was getting fucked by her boy toy on the bed that I chose for us. I had only one rule: don't bring and fuck anyone on our marital bed.

Alessia noticed me and stopped her man, not that I really cared. I turned and headed downstairs. She could have dinner with her boy toy. I grabbed the keys to her car and took off via the front door. I ignored the fact that she was calling after me. I needed to get away from the sanctuary I once called home.

As I drove away, I did something that I was not proud of and ultimately led to my demise. I looked at my phone and blocked Alessia's number before trying to call Yessica, my one, and only best friend. I should have been paying attention to the road because as soon as I had turned out of the neighborhood, the car was spinning.

The airbag imploded against my face when the car spun into the lamppost. My legs were pinned down, the seatbelt was cutting into my neck, and I was slowly losing consciousness. I recalled the phone connecting and I could hear Yessica's voice as I passed out.


	2. Present: Awakening

Echo tripped Ontari again while they were doing battle practice. The young girl huffed as she got up to go once more. She got ready to swing her staff when she felt her left arm burning.

Ontari gritted her teeth as she pulled her sleeve up. A new compass appeared below the first one and it pointed northwest. She looked in that direction and saw something in the sky coming down.

"Echo, I need to go," Ontari mumbled. "It's..."

Echo just grabbed at the back of Ontari's shirt, dragging her to their horses. She let Ontari go and mounted her horse.

"We go together," Echo informed. "I can't have my second and Nia's secret killed."

Ontari nodded and mounted her horse, taking the lead. They followed the compass on Ontari's arm and it got redder and warmer as they got closer. The area they reached was isolated from civilization and barren bar a few trees here and there. The ground was scorched by the object that fell from the sky. They got off their horses and looked around.

The duo cautiously approached but they immediately froze as an odd noise coming from the huge object. The metal contraption opened up and a boy fell out. He didn't get up so they moved closer. He had dark brown hair and was wearing little. A t-shirt and work pants. His arm was on display and they saw his compass. It reacted to Ontari's.

"He is mine," Ontari frowned, kneeling beside him and turning him over. "He is weak."

The boy blinked and gazed upon Ontari's face. "Help me."

The boy lost consciousness after and Ontari looked at Echo. "What do we do?"

"We stay here," Echo frowned, looking over the metal object. "More warriors will be coming. That boy is your mate and this is his. We will need to carefully move it to the castle. When he wakes, you will give him his duties and my servant, Jasko, will assist him until he can get around on his own. Be careful around the queen with him next to you. She will use him against you if you don't behave."

Ontari nodded. She remembered Echo's story about when she was younger and had to kill her own mate to survive. They were only girls no more than 10 when it happened. Echo took to Ontari since the young Nightblood reminded her of her younger self and wanted to change, teaching Ontari useful survival skills but also ways to hide what/who were important to them.

"I will not let him be my weakness," Ontari vowed, brushing her fingers through the boy's hair. "He will become a strong warrior. I will make sure of that."

/ - / - /

Ontari's heart leaped with joy when the boy woke up. He had been feverish since the landing and most thought he was going to die. She didn't give up and she didn't let Echo or Jasko give up either.

The boy slowly sat up and looked at her, blinking uncertainly. "Rhiannon Fish? I must be dreaming."

"I am not Rhiannon Fish, I am Ontari," Ontari huffed, glaring at him. "What is your name?"

"Emmett Keys," the boy replied, holding his head as a pain course through. "I'm 40? No, I'm 15 years old and I come from the Ark in space. Whose memories are these? Help me. Please."

Ontari hugged Emmett and rubbed his back. It seemed to soothe him back to sleep. As soon as she set him back into the bed, she wrote down her observations of him in her secret journal.

_'His name is Emmett Keys and he is confused about where he is. He said he was 40 then 15. He is older than me and needs help. I don't know if I can help him. Death is a mercy for him if I can't. Although, I must protect him from her always. I will make him strong to defend himself.'_

Ontari glanced at Emmett before hiding her journal again. She crawled into bed beside him and held him as he slept. Something about him just made her want to protect him.

/ - / - /

Emmett was up and had a voracious appetite. He ate and drank as if it was his last meal. He got up and went over to the large water basin to wash up.

Ontari found it amusing when he screamed upon looking at his reflection in the water. She watched him look into his pants and shake his head before realizing he was confused and scared. She walked over to him, taking his hands.

"Emmett, what is wrong?" Ontari spoke softly. "What is it?"

Emmett looked at Ontari with fear in his eyes. "I'm supposed to be a girl, not a boy. This body isn't mine."

Ontari tilted her head. "What do you remember?"

Emmett leaned against Ontari. "I think I died and was sent here. It sounds crazy but your presence is very calming."

"It does sound crazy but you are my soulmate," Ontari informed, gently pushing Emmett back to show him. "Here. Everyone gets a mark on their left arm. Red means you are getting close, blue for getting further away. Black is death."

"We have two?" Emmett frowned. "Where is our other one?"

Ontari shook her head. "Somewhere we are not allowed to go. I hope to, one day."

Emmett nodded slowly before sitting back down. "Where are we?"

"We live in Azgeda," Ontari replied. "You must grow stronger, Emmett, to survive the cold and other challenges."

It took a few moments for the words to register but when it did, Emmett pulled Ontari close. "I'll get stronger. I'll free you from her. Free us so we can look for our third."

Ontari rested her head against Emmett's. "Will you be okay being a boy?"

Emmett chuckled softly, "Not yet but I will be. This will be a small advantage of being sent here."


	3. Present: Training

Echo and Ontari observed Emmett and Jasko in the ring. The duo trained together for roughly two weeks and Echo wanted to see how far Emmett's training was going.

"He is very strategic," Echo commented. "He would make a good war general."

Ontari nodded and spoke softly, "He promised to free us from her. I look at him and I believe he will keep it."

Echo mused. "Then he'll need to learn how to hunt. Let him train with the new seconds. He seems to be picking things quite fast."

"What about the metal contraption?" Ontari questioned. "Won't the Queen want us to get rid of it?"

"No, I have convinced her not to," Echo answered. "We will show it to Emmett once he earns his marks. He must be war-ready to be seen as loyal to the Queen."

Ontari pursed her lips. "It will be done."

/ - / - /

Prince Roan took a liking to Emmett and made him his second after a week of observation. He noticed that Ontari was slightly wary in his interest in Emmett but Echo was curious.

"Enough for today," Roan informed Emmett. "You are ready to earn your marks."

Emmett bowed. "Is six moons enough training, my Prince?"

Roan clapped his hand on Emmett's back. "Far more than enough my friend. I think Ontari is getting worried about how much time we spend together."

"My mate is concerned due to my future plans," Emmett chuckled. "I plan on making Azgeda better and you will be king."

"I hear old hags live long," Roan joked. "You should go tell Ontari the good news.

Emmett looked at Roan. "May I choose my marks?"

Roan bellowed, "Of course, you may. Now go."

/ - / - /

Emmett had only his right half of his face marked up which was an interesting choice for any warrior. However, his choice blatantly announced who his mate was. Ontari didn't shy away from Emmett's choice but accepted it. She enjoyed the idea of her marks on him and that he was loyal to her.

"You are handsome," Ontari complimented her mate.

Emmett grinned. "And you are beautiful. So what is it that you want to show me?"

Ontari pulled Emmett along until they reached the second garden where the metal contraption laid. Emmett walked to it and touched it.

"You guys kept it?" Emmett asked with a light smile. "This will be useful when we make contact with the Mountain Men."

"You want to make contact with them?" Ontari frowned.

Emmett turned and took Ontari's hand. "Not all in the mountain are bad, Ri, and I'm going to go inside to stop them. Will you go with me?"

Ontari almost pulled away but stepped closer. "The queen is in our way."

"Not for long," Emmett promised.


	4. Recent Past: Emmett's Thoughts 1

I laid beside Ontari and sighed heavily. I've been training for two weeks and have barely begun developing muscles. The work is hard but slightly more fun than my old life. My old life...

"Stop thinking so hard," Ontari mumbled, rolling over to hug me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you mind if I do?" I asked, worried she might hate me.

Ontari grinned and caressed my cheek. "If it helps you sleep then go for it. You are a warrior in the making."

I chuckled softly and turned slightly to face her. "This world is so different from what I'm used to. We were very close to having flying cars which are metal carts that would fly like birds."

"Tell me more," Ontari yawned. "I like your voice."

"I had a mother and father, and two siblings," I continued. "An older brother who was intelligent to be recruited by the military's science division. He enjoyed mixing liquids, powders, and other things to create bombs. Then there is my younger sister. She cleaned people's teeth for a living and enjoyed having fun with her friends. Both do send money home to my parents but I always sent more."

"Why? It is unfair if you have to send more," Ontari pointed out. "You are the middle child."

I sighed. "I couldn't argue with them and if I did, I'd get beaten up, whipped until my back was bleeding. But that stopped when I moved out. It took a long time but I managed."

Ontari ran her fingers through my hair. "It explains why you always get up during a fight. You hate being helpless. You can always ask me for help."

"I will eventually," I smirked. "Just not now. Anyway, my parents wanted us to get married but my siblings were married to their work which left me. I didn't want to but I did it. It was an arranged marriage so my parents would set it up with other people's parents to see if I and the other person was compatible. I just got promoted at work so it was a good opportunity."

"You didn't tell what your job was," Ontari huffed. "What did you do?"

"I was an accountant which means I would review people's expenses and put their paperwork together so they could get money back," I mused. "The government was different. We used paper currency."

Ontari rested her head closer to my shoulder. "Who did you pick to union with?"

"I had many options but to make it easier on myself, I told my parents I wanted to marry a woman," I chuckled. "Out of all the women I saw, Alessia Knight had the same goals I did, or so I thought. Somewhere along our three years of marriage, she fell in love with me but I didn't dare to. I was afraid of things falling apart but they did so anyway."

"It caused your death," Ontari hummed, hugging me as best as she could. "And you are here with me now."

"Yes," I smiled and pecked her head. "It was the day of our third anniversary of being married and I found her with a man in our bed. I was angry when I left and blinded by anger, I got hurt real bad. I regret not paying more attention to her and my best friend."

"Best friend?" Ontari pouted.

"It's like you and Echo," I pointed out. "Yessica Paine. She was always there for me but we never had romantic feelings for each other. She was the sister I wished I had. I was trying to get to her place the night I died. I wish I could go back and tell them I'm sorry and to move on."

Ontari yawned, "Do you like it here more than back there in your old life?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I get to be with you and not deal with my old family. My family... I don't think they loved me as much as they pretend to in front of other people. That's only because my real mom died after handing me to my father. I found out when they were arguing about me."

"You have me now," Ontari nuzzled into me. "Sleep now. Talk more later."

"Okay," I agreed, pecking her cheek, and settled down, resting easier than before.


	5. Recent Past: Maya 1

Maya was on her break after assisting Dr. Tsing with the latest birth. She was having a meal with her parents when she hissed in pain.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Vincent, her father, questioned with concern as Maya checked her wrist.

"Another compass?" Maya gasped, grazing it with her finger. "It's pointing in the same direction as the first."

Halcyon, Maya's mother, beamed, "How lucky to have another mate, dear. Mind if we take a look, dear?"

Maya showed her wrist to her parents. Vincent said nothing while Halcyon smiled.

"Very blessed," Halcyon commented. "The color is changing."

Maya frowned, "It's more of a highlight to me."

Halcyon giggled, "That is a good thing, Maya. Your mates are near each other and will find each other soon. I believe they'll come to find you when they are able."

/ - / - /

It was roughly an hour later when Maya checked her wrist. The compasses were predominantly blue with a tint of purple.

"Your mates have found each other," Dr. Tsing informed over Maya's shoulder.

Maya flinched, "Doctor, I didn't notice you."

Dr. Taking chuckled and patted Maya's back. "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I was merely curious."

"You don't have any compasses on your wrist," Maya noted. "Even if your mate is dead, there would still be one."

Dr. Tsing nodded. "That's very true. My mate hasn't been born yet or some interference preventing us to know about each other's existence. I know they're out there somewhere. Be grateful for yours. They'll eventually come here and save you, hopefully."

Maya nodded, "I hope that they can save all of us."

"Not all of us deserved to be saved, Maya," Dr. Tsing sighed. "I forced your mother to take the treatments for my own selfish needs. I couldn't lose my best friend or let you grow up without her."

Maya smiled, "I know. Thank you and you deserved to live. I'm sure my mother has forgiven you."


	6. Past 1

Alessia hid behind Emmett as they looked around the cat shelter. They were there to support and help Yessica choose a feline companion.

"I like this little guy," Emmett beamed, petting a fully black cat with golden eyes. "I wish I could get him myself."

Yessica grinned. "Why don't you?"

Emmett chuckled. "I'm allergic. I took some allergy meds before getting here which is why I'm not sneezing all over the place."

"And what about the name?" Yessica questioned. "Does Oscar fit him?"

Emmett smirked. "I think he prefers Dr. Plague."

The cat meowed and pressed against the gate. Alessia watched as the two laughed about the cat's antics.

"Oscar is usually a grumpy cat," the shelter member informed. "I'm surprised he's letting you two near him at all."

"What kind of cat is he?" Emmett asked.

"A Maine coon," answered the shelter member. "He's about 3 months and already fixed. He has a few siblings but they've all gone except Heather."

Yessica smirked, "I'll take both of them."

Emmett raised her eyebrow at her best friend, "Can you handle it?"

"Of course, plus you can co-parent with me," Yessica smiled. "I know you always wanted a cat. You can visit anytime as long as you text or call ahead."

Alessia frowned, "I don't think that's appropriate."

Emmett took Alessia's hand. "Alessia, we can't adopt him ourselves especially not with my allergies. Besides, if our parents visit... Yessica should take both kittens so they don't get lonely. Plus you had a bad run-in with cats before."

Alessia sighed. "Fine since it's not really up to me."

"How do Doctor Plague and Nurse Famine sound?" Yessica asked. "I want to get the names right for the paperwork."

"It's perfect," Emmett beamed and Alessia couldn't help but feel a bit jealous since the smile wasn't directed at her. "Since I'm the co-parent, I'll send money for supplies."

Yessica hugged Emmett. "Much appreciated, Em. They're so adorable."

Emmett grinned. "Just don't adopt anymore. I don't think we can handle Death and War."

The duo laughed at their inside joke while Alessia rolled her eyes. Alessia was happy that Emmett was looking better than before. She found out from Yessica that Emmett had been feeling stressed out from the pressure her in-laws gave her wife.

/ - / - /

Alessia watched from the dining table at Yessica's place. Emmett was laying on her back with both newly adopted kittens resting on top of her.

"Enjoying it?" Yessica teased.

"So much," Emmett giggled. "Just wait till they get bigger."

Yessica sat down beside Alessia. "I love her smile. It's not something you get to genuinely see. Most of her smiles are fake if you pay close attention."

Alessia frowned. "How do you know all of that?"

"Because I care about her," Yessica answered. "She's my best friend and I am trusting you with her."

"Are you in love with her?" Alessia huffed.

Yessica laughed. "Not at all. I'm asexual. I've tried the whole dating and having sex thing. It never felt right or good to me. Emmett figured that I was asexual but enjoyed being in the company of people due to my extravert nature. She was completely right."

"Oh," Alessia acknowledged. "I guess that explains the cats."

Yessica chuckled. "Yep. I hope you can warm up to them too. Not all cats are mean and scary like the one you encountered when you were younger. Besides, look how relaxed and happy Emmett is. She practically fell asleep with them cuddling on top of her."

"I wish I could make her that happy," Alessia sighed.

"Don't give up," Yessica smiled. "Emmett will eventually fall in love with you. Just be patient and don't hurt her. She's hiding behind lots of walls."


	7. Present: Festivities

Emmett was enjoying the first snowfall of the year from the comfort of his shared room with Ontari. He held Ontari close while the girl slept against him in their favorite chair by the window.

"Morning," Ontari mumbled as she slowly woke up. "Why are you awake before me?"

"I wanted to watch the sky," Emmett chuckled, caressing Ontari's cheek. "First snowfall. I remember the first time I moved out and into an apartment with Yessica. Our first winter together and we spent the day watching the sky. It was something I did too when I married Alessia."

Ontari nuzzled against Emmett. "And we will do this with our other mate when winter comes again. There is always a party at first snowfall."

Emmett grinned. "Roan has informed me. I will be hunting until tonight. Save me a dance."

"Only if you bring me a gift," Ontari smirked. "I want a new fur coat."

"If that is what you want, then I shall get it for you," Emmett chuckled before pecking Ontari's cheek. "Come on, we must get ready for the day."

/ - / - /

Ontari was joking about the fur coat and was surprised when Emmett had come home with a large wolf fur to stretch out in their room. She couldn't stop running her hand through the pretty fur.

"You like it that much," Emmett chuckled as he bathed. "I didn't stop until I had a few to pick from."

"What's with this reddish-orange one here?" Ontari questioned. "This grey one is mine."

Emmett grinned. "That's for our soulmate and the black coat is mine. I had Roan take another to the Queen so hopefully, she won't interrupt our dance."

Ontari walked over and pecked Emmett's cheek. "I love you. Finish up. I'm going to meet Echo now but I will see you at the banquet hall."

Emmett was eager to chase after Ontari but after he got ready for the party. They ate and danced, enjoying the night before it was all over.


	8. Present: Plans

"Your mother hates me," Emmett huffed when he sat down next to Roan with supper. "Why else would she send me far away from Ontari?"

Roan chuckled, "She hates everyone who isn't useful to her and she believes you are a distraction to Ontari."

Emmett scoffed, "She didn't have to send us near the mountain. Although, it seems I'm closer to finding my other soulmate."

"They might be Trikru," Roan mused. "Or Blue Cliff."

"I doubt that." Emmett sighed. "I miss Ontari so much. How much longer are we here for?"

Roan shook his head, "Until the end of winter. I'll drag your ass back to her."

Emmett glanced at Roan. "May I kill your mother?"

"Good luck trying," Roan chuckled. "You're crazy for even asking."

"If I did make it happen, would I have your support?" Emmett questioned.

Roan stopped eating to contemplate. "You would but do you want to be the King?"

Emmett smirked. "No. I wasn't made for that life but I will free Ontari if it means becoming the King of Azgeda."

"I should kill you for plotting the murder of our Queen," Roan informed. "But I won't. You are my brother and I believe you will make a fine king. Your ideas are radical but also doable."

"Thank you, but I plan on making you the King of Azgeda," Emmett grinned. "I may be your brother but I'm still the Outsider from the sky."

/ - / - /

Maya stared at her wrist. One of the compasses changed colors from blue to orange. One of her soulmates was near.

"Maya?" Dr. Tsing questioned, breaking Maya's thoughts.

"Dr. Tsing," Maya smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what's on your mind?" The doctor chuckled. "You're glowing with this hope that none of us have."

"One of them is close by," Maya grinned, rubbing the orange compass. "They're an outsider and I can't help but imagine life out there with them."

Dr. Tsing patted Maya's back. "It's good to dream but we might never get there."

Maya looked at her. "But we will. I can feel it in my heart. They'll free us. I believe it will happen and I'll follow them wherever."

"Blindly?" Dr. Tsing teased. "Maya, you know you have my support."

"I know," Maya beamed. "There's so much to explore once we find a viable cure. I plan on learning about the culture out there."


	9. Present: Wings

"I still don't get why you kept that thing," Roan sighed as Emmett fed the huge bird some meat.

"Intimidation factor," Emmett chuckled. "Plus faster message running. Just gotta train Death for it. Yes, you pretty bird."

The hawk screeched and rubbed against Emmett. He held a piece of meat up and tossed it. The bird took flight after the meat, catching it with its beak before the piece touched the ground. It flew back to Emmett's outstretched arm, landed, and ate its prize.

Roan shook his head. "Six months to train that thing."

Emmett grinned and pushed Roan with his free arm, "I needed something to keep my mind off of Ontari."

"Well, we're headed home now," Roan laughed. "Let's mount up and get going."

Emmett patted Death's breast and the bird took to the skies. He chuckled and walked over to his horse, War, mounting the beast.

"Let's go home," Emmett beamed.

Roan shook his head, wondering how Emmett could smile most of the time. The only time he was expressionless was when in the presence of their Queen.

/ - / - /

Ontari liked Death upon seeing it take down a rabbit and bringing it to Emmett. She wanted Emmett to show her how to tame the bird and pouted at her mate.

Emmett chuckled and patted the bird's breast, making it fly. He cut into the rabbit and removed a piece, tossing it high into the sky. He watched Death snatch it and eat it. He grinned and removed the leather glove, helping Ontari put it on.

"Ready?" Emmett questioned after securing the glove on Ontari's arm.

"Yes," Ontari beamed.

Emmett pecked Ontari's cheek before handing her a piece of rabbit. "Lift your gloved arm. She'll land on it and then you feed him the rabbit. She'll get used to you soon enough that he'll fly to you whenever."

Ontari nodded and waited for Emmett to step back before attempting. She didn't expect the bird to be heavy when it landed and she almost dropped her arm. She huffed when Emmett smirked at her and fed the bird.

"You are very pretty, Death," Ontari informed the bird, stroking its feathers. "We will be great friends."

Emmett grinned and walked away. Once far enough, he stopped and turned to face them. He lifted his arm and almost immediately Death flew to him. He laughed when Ontari huffed again. He fed Death and had her fly. He waved to Ontari who lifted her arm, this time she was prepared for the bird's landing.

Death landed on Ontari's arm and waited patiently to be rewarded. Emmett rushed back and cut out another piece of rabbit for Ontari to feed the bird.

"You like her?" Emmett smirked. "She's yours."

Ontari smiled, "Thank you, Em. Death is a welcomed addition to our family."


	10. Present: War/Coup

News traveled fast. Head Lexa was making the Coalition while Queen Nia rallied the troops for war. Through presenting lots of strategic plans with high success rates, Emmett was appointed as the Queen's War General.

Azgeda's forces stood at its border until winter came. They slowly moved back towards the capital, taunting Heda's Coalition to attack. Before pulling the army that far, Echo was sent to take Costia from Heda's side.

"So this is Costia," Emmett mused, circling their prisoner. "A Trikru beauty indeed. Ow!"

Ontario had thrown a pillow at Emmett's head for the previous comment. Echo and Roan smirked at the duo while Death flapped her wings.

"You should know, I have eyes only for you, Ri," Emmett frowned. "Anyway, we should torture her for information but I know we won't get anything useful."

Roan hummed, "How do we keep her alive then? My mother would demand her head."

"Is there anyone in Azgeda that looks similar to her and has no mate?" Emmett questioned. "Someone willing to die for our cause. Costia must stay alive so we can make a deal with Lexa. We need Lexa on our side."

Echo sighed, "I'll look but for now, what do we do?"

Emmett sighed, "Ri, can you do it? I can't bear to hit an unarmed woman."

Ontari frowned. "You have an odd moral compass. Does she have to stay here?"

"It's safer for Costia to stay here until we have someone that looks like her," Emmett sighed again. "The Queen won't replace me and she can't replace you. Roan, I need you to assist Echo with finding someone similar to Costia. Ri, you have to make seem like Costia is your new plaything. It will keep her alive for a bit."

"Do I still have to hit her?" Ontari questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Emmett answered. "And she has to stay with either you or me when we venture out. Leave her with anyone else and she'll die."

"Sorry," Ontari apologized to Costia before knocking the girl out.

/ - / - /

It took two weeks for Echo and Roan to find someone who looked enough like Costia for the switch. Ontari helped Emmett through the guilt of having to do what was necessary for the right outcome of the war. They hid Costia among the trusted servants who stayed close to them. Their inner circle consisted of 13 and Emmett was the leader.

The Queen demanded Costia be turned over to her for a more vigorous questioning. Emmett obeyed and gave her their switch, telling that person to stay strong and promised that their family would be cared for.

Emmett was there when Queen Nia ordered the torturer to remove "Costia's" fingers to send to Lexa. He swallowed the bile that threatened to spill from his mouth but he couldn't look away. He didn't allow himself to, especially since he was Queen Nia's favorite War General. The few things that kept him going was Ontari and the knowledge that things were going to turn around.

/ - / - /

Finally, a truce was called. Emmett went with Queen Nia to meet Heda Lexa and join the Coalition. Emmett waited for the right moment, for Queen Nia to drop her guard.

"Azgeda will join the Coalition but Prince Roan is to be banished," Heda Lexa informed as Anya presented the scroll for signing.

Queen Nia smirked, "It shall be done."

Nia signed and gestured at one of her guards behind Emmett to bring the gift. Nia laughed upon seeing Heda Lexa distraught over "Costia's" head. Emmett dropped his blades from his arms to his hands and plunged them into Nia's stomach and neck. He didn't stop there but rather removed and continued to stab Nia until there was no more life in her.

"Fuck!" Emmett huffed when it was over and turned to the Azgeda guards. "You there, go get Ontari, Echo, and Roan. Tell them to bring that servant along!"

The guard bowed his head, "Yes, King Emmett."

Anya drew her blade and held it at Emmett's throat. "Just who are you?"

"A friend," Emmett replied. "I would prefer it if you remove that sword and we wait for my guests to arrive. Heda Lexa, I ask that you stop shedding tears over Mina. Your Costia is still alive. Look at your wrist. I am not lying."

Heda Lexa looked at her wrist for the first time in a while. She had it wrapped up once Costia was taken because she couldn't bear watching it turn black. It was still red and it pointed towards Azgeda.

"How?" Lexa demanded, grabbing Emmett by the collar. "How is this possible?!"

"I asked for a sacrifice," Emmett replied. "Young Mina answered my call for a better world. She didn't have a soulmate yet but she will be remembered as a hero."

It took a few hours before they arrived and Heda Lexa made it a bit more comfortable for the waiting period. The Azgeda guards were already loyal to Emmett so it did not poise a problem. During the wait, Emmett made serious negotiation terms that Lexa considered.

"Emmett!" Ontari called out as she rushed into the tent. "Emmett!"

Emmett stood and caught his girlfriend. "I'm okay, Ri. I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Ontari nodded against Emmett's shoulder. "I was worried."

"Not as worried as me," Emmett chuckled softly. "I thought I would freeze and die first."

"C... Cos... Costia," Heda Lexa stammered at the sight of her soulmate. "I can't believe it. You're safe."

Costia hugged Lexa. "Thanks to Emmett and his people. They protected me from Nia and gave me hope that I would be reunited with you."

"Emmett, wouldn't you say this is a bit overboard?" Roan asked while inspecting the body of his dead mother.

"Sorry, not sorry," Emmett laughed. "Your mother caused me a lot of stress."

Echo rolled her eyes, "So now what? Is Azgeda part of the Coalition?"

"No, it isn't," Emmett informed. "For now, Heda and I agreed that everyone should return home. I will be crowned the King and then we'll head to Polis to make it official."

Heda Lexa cleared her throat. "That is exactly what we agreed upon. My General, Anya, will be going along to ensure you keep your word."

Emmett bowed at Heda Lexa. "It is an honor to have your general with us, Heda. Costia, do show your soulmate how much you missed her and don't travel without a personal guard."

Costia giggled, "I won't and thank you again."

"Heda, if it's not too much to ask," Emmett coughed. "Please send Mina's remains. I'd like to give her a proper burial."

"Of course," Lexa agreed. "I'll have a warrior travel to Azgeda with all of the remains."


	11. Present: King/Negotiations

The crowning of new royalty wasn't as bad as Emmett expected. Many gathered to watch a crown be placed upon his head and waited to be addressed.

Emmett cleared his throat and spoke loudly to the people. "The reign of Nia is over and we all must accept that. Azgeda will rise from the ashes she has left behind from raiding and burning her own. Under my rule, Azgeda will shine brighter. Today, I am King but I am a King of the people. Azgeda will be joining the Coalition so that we may have access to resources and trade."

The crowd cheered while there was some dissent. However, Emmett needed to get through the rest of his speech.

He raised his arm to silence them. "I hereby name Roan my brother and a Prince. Should I die, he will be your King. Now bow your head in silence as we free Mina from this world."

Ontari insisted that she was the one to light the pyre on fire for Mina and Emmett couldn't say no to her. She lowered the torch to the pyre and said "May we meet again" as the flames slowly but surely consumed everything there.

/ - / - /

The journey to Polis through the snow was terribly long and cold that when they arrive, Heda's healer confirmed that Emmett was sick. Emmett glared out the window, all bundled up, and grumbled about his misfortune but he had to admit, he did enjoy how Ontari spoiled him when he was ill.

"All this way and you get sick," Roan chuckled, assisting Ontari with the food.

"Not really my fault," Emmett grumbled. "Ri, are you making me soup?"

"Yes," Ontari answered, adding more logs to the fire. "I found everything that you listed for this chicken soup."

Emmett beamed through the furs, "I love you so much, Ri. Now to cook it."

Ontari patted Emmett's head. "Rest while I make your soup."

Emmett nodded tiredly and leaned over on the bed, falling into a comfortable log position. Ontari smiled and pulled out the instructions that Emmett had her write down. She was going to make sure her mate was going to enjoy the soup and get better.

/ - / - /

"You're better!" Costia beamed as she joined the meeting. "So how is it being the King of Azgeda?"

Emmett chuckled. "I think I'm doing a better job than Nia. How are you, Costia?"

"Great!" Costia smiled. "So what's your next plan?"

"Well, the first thing is Azgeda becoming part of the Coalition," Emmett answered, looking over his notes. "Is it alright if Prince Roan and I take the mark, Heda?"

"Both?" Heda Lexa frowned.

"Yes," Emmett replied, still reviewing his notes. "I plan on taking over the mountain that has been stealing your people. I have a way to get in but having the mark of the Coalition will work in my favor for getting your people out."

"How would you even know if they're still alive?" someone growled, causing Emmett to look up.

Emmett gasped in delight, "You're General Indra of the Woods clan! You know, the TV show doesn't do any of you guys justice. You're much taller and scarier looking in real life. May I meet your daughter, Gaia? If I recall correctly, she's a Flamekeeper scout under Titus, the current Flamekeeper."

Indra growled, "How do you even know that?"

Ontari and Roan covered Emmett's mouth and Echo chuckled nervously, "Emmett believes he is from a parallel world where ours was this thing called a TV show. It's how he has managed to survive all this time."

Emmett rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat since he was barred from speaking. Heda Lexa spoke in whispers with Indra, Anya, and Costia before they turned their attention back to him.

"What would have happened if you had not intervened in the war?" Heda Lexa questioned.

"Costia would be dead," Emmett replied when Roan and Ontari stared at him. "Roan would be banished from Azgeda as part of your terms for Azgeda joining the Coalition. The Queen would continue being a thorn in your side for the next 3-4 years until you kill her during a Battle to the Death with Roan. Anya would be dead due to the Sky People coming down from space when their appointed leader just finished making a deal with her. Plus the mountain would still be a problem until the Sky People come down to help. However, lots of more bad shit happen and your people don't like the Sky People except you fall in love with one of them. That's just a small portion of my knowledge. Oh, would it be possible for me to meet Luna? I have to ask her about fish!"

Ontari groaned, "What is up with you and fish?"

Emmett scoffed, "It's good for you. Plus I want to make sushi. Thank goodness for all those cooking courses I took for fun before coming here. I think you'll like it, Ri."

"He's intriguing," Costia giggled. "Let's keep him."

"You can stop the mountain?" Heda Lexa frowned.

"I definitely can," Emmett beamed. "But some things have to happen first. Azgeda must become part of the Coalition, Roan and I must both take the brand, and I need Trikru tattoos. Since most people taken were from Trikru, your people must be able to identify me as one of your warriors, or else my plan won't work. Also, I need time to ensure Azgeda is thriving now that Nia is dead."

Heda Lexa mumbled, "This is going to be a long day."

Emmett tilted his head, "It doesn't have to be. Besides, my terms are pretty simple. Azgeda joins the Coalition. Roan and I both take the brand because we are ruling Azgeda together. After a while, I will leave Azgeda for Roan and set out to take care of the mountain. It's unlikely but I'll probably become the mountain's next leader if I survive."

Lexa realized. "You are saying you want to be the Mountain's leader and join the Coalition. By getting the brand first, no one would be able to dispute the fact that they already are. Clever! Very clever."

"That would be true if I survive the mountain," Emmett laughed. "But I would also bear your mark, Heda Lexa. I am offering to be your spy. They'll accept me if we have the right story to tell them."

Costia rested a hand on Lexa's arm, "I think we should accept his terms."

Lexa looked at her mate and sighed, "I must think about it first."

"It's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon," Emmett pointed out. "It's winter and I'm likely to get another cold trying to return home to Azgeda. Plus I wish to learn more about the culture here before I let myself be taken by the mountain."

"We won't go down that easily," Ontari grumbled. "You promised I get to go with you."

Emmett chuckled. "And you will, Ri. I need you there. Anyways, these are the paper detailing almost every term I need to be considered besides the one we discussed the day I killed Nia. Please review them. I'll be exploring the market place before having a hot bath and warm meal."


	12. Past 2

Alessia snuggled into Emmett while the younger girl slept. She had woken up due to Emmett's nightmare and held her wife. It calmed her back into a peaceful sleep.

"What haunts you?" Alessia questioned.

Emmett turned in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Alessia, mumbling. "Don't hurt me. I'll be good. Please love me."

Alessia pressed a kiss to Emmett's head. "I love you, Em. I loved you since you protected me at the bar when you didn't even know me."

/ - / - /

"So what are we watching tonight?" Alessia asked, sitting beside her wife.

Emmett shrugged, "It's Yessica's choice."

Yessica beamed, "If you get POI, then I get The 100."

Alessia frowned, "POI?"

"Person of Interest," Emmett answered. "We'll watch it next time."

"Actually, your wife picks the next TV series to watch," Yessia giggled. "Oh, and it can't be Grey's Anatomy. That is something you watch on your own time."

"But why?" Alessia pouted.

"Too long," Emmett yawned. "I like short Med-Dramas better. What was that Canadian one that we watched?"

Yessica rolled her eyes. "First off, it was an Australian drama, and second, it's called Offsprings."

Emmett grinned, "I liked that one. Nurses was good too. And The Good Doctor. Oh, we can't forget our Anime shows."

Alessia coughed. "What's Anime?"

"I want a divorce," Emmett huffed while Yessica nudged her friend.

"You can't divorce your wife for not knowing what Anime is," Yessica chuckled. "Besides, we have time to educate her. Anyways, if the show is an hour long per episodes, we watch two. Anime shows tend to be on the shorter side so about four episodes. Also, we like to re-watch certain series a lot like POI and Star Trek. We enjoy our sci-fi."

"Can we get started on The 100?" Emmett sighed. "I want to drown my brain cells in stupid teenage drama."

Yessica stared at Emmett and patted the girl's leg. "You don't have your Plague Doctor Birb plush. Go get it before we start. I know you love your plushies."

Emmett gasped, "I need my plushie!"

"I'll get it," Alessia beamed, leaning over and pecking Emmett's cheek. "I'll be right back. Stay and enjoy some popcorn."


	13. Present: Meals

Anya and Indra were sent to spy on Emmett while he stayed in Polis. Meanwhile, Costia ignored Lexa's warning and befriended the King of Azgeda, even going so far as assisting Emmett and Ontari around Polis.

"What was the other world like?" Costia questioned as she helped Emmett pick out fresh fish from the marketplace. "Was it better than here?"

"In some ways, yes, but in other, no," Emmett mused as he poke tested the fish. "Very fresh. Perfect for tonight."

Ontari grumbled, "I don't know if I want to eat what you are making."

Emmett smiled at his soulmate, "You can eat whatever Heda's cooks are making. If I get sick, then I get sick."

"Death by food," Ontari smirked. "You would like that."

"Death by sex is much more amusing," Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry, we're not having raw fish tonight. I'm going to fry it once I gut the fish. Oh, we'll need pig fat."

Costia hummed, "I haven't tried fried fish before. Grilled, yes, but not fried."

Emmett grinned sadly, "Maybe you'll like it. I miss cooking for my friend."

Ontari huffed, "You can cook for me."

"Right, we need rice and seasoning," Emmett cleared his throat. "Let's go."

/ - / - /

Emmett insisted that Costia and Ontari just watch but they wanted to help. They washed most of the ingredients and set pot of rice on the stove.

"What should we do while that is cooking?" Ontari frowned while Emmett picked up the fish.

"We need to prep the fish for frying," Emmett sighed. "Ri, crack the eggs and mix it with milk. Costia, crack the pepper and mix salt with it. Do we have anything to absorb the fat from the fish after I fry it?"

One of Heda's cooks spoke up, "We have some cooking cloths you can use."

"Thank you," Emmett smiled. "Please set it on the table."

The meal prep didn't take long to complete with three people working on it. Costia and Ontari took turns frying the fish fillets under Emmett's watch while he prepared some sweet eggs rolls to go with the meal. There was also sliced avocado, steamed carrots, buttered corn, and red seaweed salad.

"What do you call this?" Costia asked, once Emmett presented them each with a bowl with a bit of everything that they made.

"A poke bowl," Emmett chuckled. "Not a very traditional one but I consider it as one because there's fish. Just mix it all together or try to get a bit of everything per bite. I tried diced mango in mine once and I love it. Shame the fruit isn't in season."

Ontari was hesitant to try but saw her soulmate beaming after a bite. If it didn't kill Emmett or make him gag, there was no harm in taking a bite. She enjoyed it and grinned at Emmett.

"Would you make this again when I ask?" Ontari questioned.

"Whenever but not every day," Emmett answered. "The best part of eating this is being able to share it with you. I'll have to experiment more with the food we have. Hopefully, I can find a cookbook in the ruins and use it to recreate more exotic meals."

Costia giggled, "I'm taking a bowl to Lexa. She needs to try this."


	14. Present: Gaia

"So you're a Flamekeeper scout?" Emmett grinned at Gaia.

"Yes, King Emmett," Gaia replied, warily looking at her spying mother. "Is there a reason why you wished to meet me?"

Emmett smirked, "Walk with me. There is much to discuss and I have no intention of letting certain people hear us."

Gaia nodded and followed Emmett outside of where the Flamekeeper scouts studied. They continued until they reached the clearing where the Nightbloods would practice fighting.

"Do you believe Heda and her quest for peace?" Emmett questioned.

"I do," Gaia replied. "It sounds like you don't."

Emmett chuckled, "Quite the opposite. She will achieve it but Titus is standing in the way. Now, before you protest and defend him. Hear me out?"

Gaia held her head high. "I will listen."

"I understand Heda's position is filled with lots of duties," Emmett nodded. "However, there is Costia and I believe another lover. One that has yet to come. They are Heda's source of happiness. Heda has a duty to her people but also to her own happiness. There has to be a balance between both for her to succeed in holding the peace between all the clans. For now, there are 12 clans but in the future, there will be 14 united under Heda Lexa. It will be difficult for peace if Heda only focuses on her people and never spare time for herself and her loved ones."

"Then how should she rule?" Gaia questioned.

Emmett showed Gaia his watch. "We still follow the concept of time and this puts a number to it. Before the first fire, people would work for eight to nine hours, which included an hour of mealtime at midday. They also had weekends which consisted of two days of rest. It would give people time to spend with family and to deal with personal business outside of work obligations. This piece of tech helps the user set enough time for their day. So to answer your question, Heda should attend to her duties to the people for 4 days and relax for 3. She should work 4 hours in the morning and 4 more hours after her midday meal. The rest of the time, she should be with her loved ones and rest. Would you believe that is fair?"

Gaia contemplated Emmett's words. Would giving Heda a small reprieve from her duties make her a better leader? How does this man know about the time before the first flames? There are many problems in a day and they would grow if not resolved right away but Heda has to see the bigger picture every time.

"What if an issue is too important to put off?" Gaia asked.

"Then it should be dealt with right away," Emmett replied. "Gaia, I tell you this because I trust you. I am not from this world for I have died once. My soul chose to come here because a change was needed here. You will become the next Flamekeeper, replacing Titus. Titus will betray Heda Lexa. I would kill him myself to help Heda but I have other tasks that must be attended to first. I ask that you keep an eye on him for Heda's sake. Also, keep this question in mind. Should a Nightblood kill their brothers and sisters to become Heda when there is a more humane way to choose?"

Emmett bowed at Gaia before leaving her to think. His words were wise and a warning. Titus would betray Heda Lexa and the question is when. What tasks are so important that he would not pause to kill Titus?

Gaia sighed as she thought about his last question. She knew about the conclave and how all the Nightbloods would have to fight to the death, should Heda Lexa died. Was it right to make them kill each other when there was a more humane way? If there was a humane way to choose the next Heda, then they should do it that way instead of a battle to the death. It is hard work finding Nightbloods throughout the land. So hard that there was currently none from Azgeda.

/ - / - /

Gaia visited King Emmett a few days after his initial visit. She found him in discussion with Prince Roan, Echo, and Ontari while her mothers Indra and Anya stood guard.

"Welcome, Gaia," Emmett greeted with a smile. "Come sit with us and listen closely."

Gaia bowed and took a seat between the king and the prince. The four were discussing the mountain.

"Are you sure they won't kill you the first chance they get?" Echo grumbled. "How positive are you, Emmett?"

Emmett chuckled, "I am quite positive that I will live. I'm not as muscular as Roan so they won't turn me into a Ripa. However, I am a healthy-looking person that they'll keep me for other uses in the mountain."

Roan frowned, "And you expect me to rule Azgeda while you and Ontari face death?"

"Azgeda was always yours to rule, Roan," Emmett informed. "Already, the people have adapted to the changes we made together. They will listen when you are the King. I belong in a clan with tech and the mountain is the perfect place for me to live."

"But Ontari," Echo frowned. "She belongs in Azgeda."

Ontari huffed, "I belong with my soulmates."

Emmett smirked. "I do not choose the paths for others to take. The only path I have control of is my own. If Ontari wishes to be with me, then she can. I would not stop her if being with me makes her happy. Although, I can influence others to do things that are best for them. Being the King of Azgeda will benefit you, Roan, as would making Echo the head of your army and a close advisor."

Roan chuckled. "How long until you take on the mountain?"

"I still need time to prepare," Emmett grinned. "Azgeda has a terrible reputation due to the war. I need you to focus on our nation's problems while I make political visits to our neighbors for trade resources. Hopefully, they find me charming as Ontari does and we can help Heda bring about peace. The first clan I'd like to visit is the Boat Clan and meet Luna, the Nightblood that ran off. She will be the toughest to convince regarding the peace. The last I will visit is Trikru and then it's directly to the mountain. I will need people I can trust to run messages back to you. Ontari will stay by my side while Echo stands at yours. Never send Echo to me unless it's absolutely dire, Prince Roan."

Roan bowed his head, "I understand, my king. Now onto another important matter. What shall we have for dinner tonight? Will you make us something new?"

"Yes, I want to eat something new," Echo chimed in. "I want it to have lots of meats."

Ontari hugged Emmett's arm, "We should go to the market while it's still open."

Emmett chuckled, "Okay. We must get Costia. Gaia, Anya, and Indra, you must join us for dinner. Heda will be there too since Costia will be dining with us."

Gaia nodded. "I will be there, King Emmett."

/ - / - /

Gaia watched as Emmett brought out the meals. There was three large circular flatbread with various edible items on top along with a smaller circular flatbread with only a few items.

"These are called pizzas," Emmett explained. "They consist of bread, tomato sauce, cheese, and any toppings you desire. The one in front of Echo and Roan is the meat lovers because it has lots of various meats. In front of Costia and Lexa is the vegetarian style which means lots of greens, no meats of any kind. And the last one in the middle has a mix of vegetables and meat."

"What about this one?" Ontari questioned, picking at the smaller pizza.

"That would be my personal pizza," Emmett answered. "Just enough for one. Thanks to Costia, I was able to replicate my favorite kind which is called Hawaiian and consists of thinly sliced ham and pineapples."

Ontari took a bite of it making Emmett frown. "You could have waited until I cut it."

"But I wanted a taste now," Ontari smiled innocently."

Emmett huffed, "Any other person and I'd stop cooking. Please wait until I cut it with my brand new mezzaluna. Ri, don't eat all of my pizza."

Ontari blinked. "But it's delicious."

Emmett sighed and went to get his knife from the table behind him. Most of Heda's cooks stood around in the back watching the meal take place. They had seen the whole process and wondered about replicating everything Emmett had made to eat.

"You let him trade for that knife?!" Heda frowned upon seeing it. "Costia!"

Costia giggled and covered her mouth. "You should have seen him when we came across it. He was so passionate and looked so sad when we had to walk away. He got upset when I tried to gift it."

"Never gift sharp objects without receiving something in return," Emmett huffed as he finished cutting the pizzas into manageable slices. "It will end that relationship. It's superstitious but I've seen lots of people break apart after doing so. Anyways, just grab a slice and eat up. Do be careful since it's hot out of the oven."

Emmett set aside the mezzaluna before taking his seat between Roan and Ontari. Everyone seemed hesitant to grab at the bigger pizzas until Ontari made her move. Emmett chuckled as he picked up his pizza, eating it with delight even though Ontari did take a bite or two of it.

Gaia was second to grab a slice, going for the mixed vegetables and various meats. The taste was brilliant. So many flavors in one bite. Food was mostly for nourishment and was okay to eat with some seasoning but this pizza proved amazing.

"May I hired you to be my personal cook?" Costia asked after finishing her first slice.

Ontari growled at her. "He is mine."

Emmett grinned. "Yes. I am yours, Ri. Did you want more of mine or have another slice of the other pizzas?"

"You made it for yourself, eat it," Ontari pointed out.

"I did, but you are my soulmate," Emmett replied. "Whatever is mine is yours but whatever is yours is always yours."

Ontari smiled and stole a slice from Emmett. "No one shall have you but our soulmate and me."

Gaia noticed how genuinely happy everyone was as they ate their meal. She noted what Emmett could do because if his warnings were true, then Heda would be destroyed by Titus and all was lost. She hoped that Emmett was truly doing all of it for Heda Lexa and not for selfish reasons.


	15. Present: Birthday

Ontari pinned Emmett down to their bed. She watched her sleeping soulmate and smirked at his cute face. Earlier that week, he ordered Roan and Echo to head back to the castle and enforced the new laws they came up with for the new era of the Ice Nation. She caressed his scarred cheek.

"You and I match," Ontari mumbled before Emmett yawned and shifted. "Don't move."

Emmett struggled to open his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw Ontari above him. "Oh, it's just you. I thought it was an assassin when I realized I couldn't move."

Ontari giggled and pecked Emmett's lips. "Only I am allowed to kill you, Emmett. So what shall we do today?"

"Let me see my watch first," Emmett chuckled as Ontari moved off of him. "I need to know what day it is."

Ontari watched Emmett pick up the watch and smiled when he faced her again. Something about all his various expressions made her happy. Perhaps it was the way he made her feel human without tearing her apart.

Emmett took Ontari's hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "Today is a very special day. It is the day I was born and I wish to celebrate my life with you."

"How does one celebrate this special day?" Ontari questioned, straddling his lap. "Is it any different from yesterday?"

"People celebrate their birthdays differently," Emmett grinned. "I didn't celebrate mine until I was 19 years old. I was sharing a dorm room with Yessica then and she showed me how much she cared for me. She got me lots of presents, mainly things I wanted but never asked for."

"Because of your horrid father and stepfamily," Ontari huffed, hugging him. "What do you want? I will get it for you."

"I wish to spend the day with you," Emmett beamed. "That was always the best part. Spending it with someone who cared about me. When is your birthday?"

Ontari shrugged, "I don't know or remember. Nia killed my family and raised me to be her Nightblood puppet. Echo looked out for me when she could."

Emmett hugged Ontari, "How about we celebrate 11 days after mine?"

"Okay," Ontari beamed. "Besides spending the day with each other, what would you like?"

Emmett hummed. "There was cake at dinner and Yessica would sing the birthday song to me before we shared the cake. On the cake, there were thin candles that I had to blow out after the singing. When you do that, you make a wish, but you can't say it out loud or else it won't come true. However, it never mattered to me whether my wish came true or not. I just loved knowing that Yessica was someone I could count on when I needed her."

"You have me now and our other soulmate when we find them," Ontari assured with a kiss. "How about we start with a warm bath?"

"Sounds wonderful," Emmett laughed.

/ - / - /

Ontari snuck out while Emmett took his afternoon nap. She knew he would be fine with Pia guarding him. She was in search of a gift for Emmett now that she knew it was his birthday. She went and grabbed Costia from her work. Thankfully there weren't many that needed healing for the day.

"Where are we going, Ontari?" Costia giggled as she followed the Azgeda warrior.

"To the market," Ontari replied. "Today is the day when Emmett was born. His people celebrate by giving him gifts and have cake at dinner. I require assistance with his gift and want to bake him a cake."

Costia smiled. "I will do my best. Do you know what he might want?"

Ontari shook her head, "No but he was complaining about his feet being cold at bedtime. He also said something about a library but I don't know where I can find a building or room full of books for him to visit."

"Let's get him some socks first," Costia beamed. "Then we'll grab ingredients for the cake. As for a library, I'll ask Lexa to give you two permission to visit some certain ruins we know."

/ - / - /

Normally, Emmett would have been awake by now but Ontari ordered Pia to guard their king and allow no one to wake him from his slumber. So when Emmett woke up, he noticed that it was quite late in the day.

"Ri?" Emmett yawned as he threw the covers off. "Ri, where are you?"

Emmett yelped when he felt arms around his waist but relaxed upon hearing Ontari's voice. "I'm right here, Em."

Ontari cleared her throat before singing 'Happy Birthday' to Emmett while lighting candles. The room was aglow in soft light and he noted the cake and tied bundle on the table.

"Well, make a wish," Ontari beamed.

Emmett blew out the candles on the cake and grinned, "I love you, Ri."

Ontari blushed, "I love you, Em."

"May I open my gift?" Emmett smirked and Ontari nodded, handing him the bundle. "Socks?! How did you know?!"

"You were complaining," Ontari laughed before leaning against him. "Good birthday?"

Emmett smiled, "One of the best. Is there anything you want for yours?"

Ontari stared Emmett straight in the eyes. "Does sex count?"

"Yes," Emmett laughed before pecking Ontari's cheeks. "Anything else?"

"I'll think of something," Ontari smiled before cutting a slice of cake and shoving it at Emmett's face. "Love you."


	16. Present: The Boat People

Ontari loved the way Emmett showered her with love. They didn't leave the room for several days for her birthday but now Spring was arriving. This meant sending messengers back and forth to Azgeda while they visited the other clans. She didn't want to get up that morning, adopting the lazy morning attitude that Emmett had before all that warrior training.

"Ri, time to wake up," Emmett whispered into Ontari's ear. "If you don't, I'll run away to The Boat People and have a union with someone else."

"You wouldn't dare," Ontari retorted, grabbing at Emmett and pulling him on top of her. "You love me too much."

Emmett chuckled softly, "I do love you too much. I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant after all we did on your birthday."

Ontari caressed Emmett's face. "But it's not part of your plans."

Emmett smiled and pecked Ontari's palm. "I want a family with you be it now or later. I will do my best to take care of you and our little ones if you are pregnant. My plans can always be delayed but a baby is something we cannot if you are truly pregnant. We must make plans and see that they are raised properly."

"But we are to go into the mountain," Ontari sighed. "I don't want anyone else to raise our children."

"I know," Emmett sighed. "But we might have to do what is best for them even if that means they stay with Echo and Roan until our return. I hope that they grow up strong and healthy. That is all I ask. But right now, we have to get prepared to see the Boat People."

/ - / - /

Emmett shook his head when he saw Indra and Anya tailing them. Heda must have put them up to it and to ensure they weren't starting another war, not that Emmett wanted one. He waved them over as Costia added a certain plant that made their fire turn blueish green.

"So this will get their attention?" Emmett frowned, staring at the fire. "The Boat People are very secretive."

"Their leader is a runaway Nightblood," Ontari pointed out, leaning against Emmett. "I'm cold."

Emmett shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Ontari. "You must stay warm. We don't know if you are pregnant. I miss tech. At least then, I can use it to figure out whether you are or aren't."

Ontari hummed, "You will have to wait to find out."

"There is also tech to find out the gender of the baby and to see if they are growing properly," Emmett added as he hugged Ontari. "The mountain will have this tech and other things. Tech that makes life easier."

Ontari turned slightly and snuggled into Emmett. She enjoyed the sound of his voice as he spoke more to Costia, Gaia, Indra, and Anya about his before time. She couldn't help but fall back to sleep while resting against him.

When she came to, they were on a boat. There were two Boat People, rowing to an odd structure in the water. Ontari looked around and the sea was all around them. She shook Emmett awake.

Emmett woke and blinked at the sight before him. He noted the fear in Ontari's eye and pulled her close to him. He held her as he gazed about. The second boat was behind them, containing Anya, Indra, and Gaia, which meant Costia was with them. He glanced at the rig they were headed to and gulped. He was surprised that it withstood the nuclear explosions from 1000 years ago.

They climbed up the side of the rig upon arriving. Emmett was amazed by the society of peaceful people and bowed upon seeing Luna. They didn't know each other but Emmett still remember the information from the TV show.

"Luna," Costia addressed. "This is King Emmett of-"

"Azgeda," Luna sneered. "What is it that you want?"

"To speak of peace and the advancement of that," Emmett replied. "If you need proof of my intentions, then Ontari will show you."

Ontari gripped Emmett's hand. This was their secret, the secret of Azgeda. Luna sensed it was something worth it and gestured at Ontari.

"You will come with me and show me proof," Luna ordered.

Emmett leaned close to Ontari and whispered, "Please, my love. You know I would kill for you but right now, it is about peace."

"Fine," Ontari huffed before following Luna.

Luna's people were quick to barricade the five strangers to their land from Ontari and Luna. Luna wondered what Ontari had as proof and didn't have to wait for long. Ontari borrowed Luna's knife, seeing as her weapons were gone at least the visible ones, and cut into her palm. The black blood flow and Luna frowned before performing first aid.

"I heard your king killed Nia," Luna stated, wrapping up Ontari's palm.

"That is true," Ontari replied. "He tired of her bloody power-hungry ways and wanted to make peace. He brought so much change to Azgeda and they continue to follow him."

Luna sighed, "I will speak with him but for now, you all will rest."

/ - / - /

Luna indulged Emmett by permitting him to present his ideas and such. She could see that he was wise and older than he seemed but quite enamored by Ontari. Their discussion ended when Emmett noted Ontari hiding her yawn. She could see that Emmett was more concern about Ontari than his own plans.

Luna continued to observe Emmett as he insisted on helping out around with tasks that her people didn't need assistance but allowed to see his intent. She listened to the stories he told the children while working.

"Your soulmate is an intriguing one," Luna commented to Ontari when she caught the young Nightblood alone. "He does keep you in mind."

Ontari smiled, "He loves with not just his heart but his every being. Emmett understands regret and doesn't want to have any in this life."

Luna mused, "Of this life?"

"He remembered his past life," Ontari replied, leaning against the handrail. "I never expected someone like him to fall from the sky and onto my lap. He is very observant and already noted that your arms bear no mark. He believes your soulmate has not yet fallen from the skies to the ground yet but should soon when he takes the mountain."

"And you will stand by him for all of that?" Luna questioned, gazing upon Ontari.

"I will," Ontari beamed when Emmett noticed waved at them. "He freed me as promised and I am no longer Nia's puppet. I have a life outside being a Nightblood for Azgeda and he will fight for the same for all Nightbloods."


	17. Present: Cultures

Emmett watched the fish sizzled on the license plate and added the fresh garlic butter that he made a few days ago. He had been craving a delicious baked fish but since living in the world of the 100, he had to improvise his meal plans daily.

"Can we eat it yet?" Ontari questioned, a bit angry from the hunger.

"Soon, Ri," Emmett grinned. "I can't have you getting sick from my cooking. Since I can't properly freeze fish, we can't eat it raw without getting a really bad stomachache. Also, you have to thoroughly cook any birds we hunt."

Ontari sighed and leaned against Emmett's shoulder. "How much longer?"

Emmett sighed and picked up his cooking knife, cutting and separating the fish down the middle. He smirked and picked up Ontari's plate, moving the fish onto it.

"Here you go, love," Emmett smiled. "Tell me you like it."

"We'll see," Ontari huffed, taking the plate. "That's my fish."

Emmett chuckled and checked on the other fishes he was cooking. He added more garlic butter and watched it melt before holding his hand out for peoples' plates.

"Emmett, can I have your fish too?" Ontari asked after he plated his fish.

Emmett sighed and switched plates with Ontari, taking the remaining half of the first fish. He didn't saw if Ontari was pregnant but treated her like she was minus treating her like an invalid person. It helped that Ontari was appreciative of his cooking.

"Remind me how you made this garlic butter," Luna stated after finishing her meal.

"First, you need fresh milk from a cow to make the butter," Emmett replied. "After making the butter, chop and add in the other ingredients. Mix well and keep cold."

Ontari nudged Emmett. "I'm still hungry and the fish is delicious."

Emmett grinned, "How many more fish would you like?"

/ - / - /

They had moved on from Floukru and went north to talk with Desert Clan. They didn't particularly enjoy the climate there and booked it when negotiations were done. Also, Emmett really disliked the food there.

The group traveled down south, back through Polis, and pass through Trikru to get to Shallow Valley and later, the Broadleaf Clan. Ontari noted that while making notes of their political discussions, Emmett went out of his way to ask about the food.

"Why do you ask about the food?" Gaia questioned. She left Polis to travel with them under the guise of proving the new King of Azgeda was planning another war.

Emmett grinned. "Food is a big part of people's culture. Their culture also includes what traditional garments they wear, weapons, fight style, but basically anything that separates them from any other clan."

"And what have you found out?" Ontari grinned, leaning against Emmett and rubbing her pregnant belly. "Is it all fun?"

"Dessert clan is not my biggest fan," Emmett laughed. "Too dry and sandy for my liking plus the food... Let's say you have to blindfold and feed me to get through any meals there."

Indra curiously frowned, "What about Floukru?"

Emmett hummed. "I did enjoy it there. They do hunt for meat and fish. There's a balance except they need more vegetables in their diet. Compared to Desert Clan, Floukru is more healthy. As for the culture, almost everyone in Floukru can swim while almost everyone in Desert Clan knows how to blend in with the sand for surprise attacks."

"What are your thoughts on Shallow Valley?" Anya asked, keeping herself stoic.

"Very shaded but I like the cool temperature," Emmett grinned. "It's protected but will be hard to defend if you don't know how to use your surroundings."

Ontari hummed, "I'm learning a lot too thanks to you. Where will we settle?"

Emmett sighed, "I don't know. I miss being surrounded by tech but you're wary of it. I want to live somewhere you and our other soulmate won't mind."

"Why do you like tech so much?" Gaia questioned.

Emmett turned and grabbed his pack, taking out some tech. "This is a radio. It helps you communicate with others. I would show you how it works but it was damaged when I came down. I've been trading for parts when I can and it'll be useful when I get into the mountain."

"How?" Gaia asked, curious about how things will play out.

"Well, I need your mothers to get used to using this thing when I finish fixing it," Emmett grinned. "It's so I can send messages in Trigedasleng. They won't be able to understand when we talk. One of the reasons why Trikru is the last territory I'm visiting. I need allies where I can get them but also to understand where they are coming from and what issues they need solving."

"So this is to help your cause?" Anya grumbled.

"Yes, and to prevent your death," Emmett replied. "Anyways, we should get to Broadleaf. One of the cooks in Polis boasted about their brother's cooking and I want a taste of it."

/ - / - /

" _And the tortoise won,"_ Emmett finished the story. " _The lesson is that you can be more successful by doing things slowly and steadily than by acting quickly and carelessly. However, it also depends on the situation you are in._ "

"Impressive," Gaia beamed. "You put all the children here to sleep. How did you do it?"

"Speak slow and yawn a few times. Also, keep the lights low," Emmett grinned, checking on Ontari who had fallen asleep too. "I used to read to children in the hospital. It's a place full of healers trying their best to fix their patients who have serious illnesses."

Parents gathered their sleeping child home before Gaia helped Emmett get Ontari back to their temporary quarters in the Broadleaf village. Anya followed behind, watching Emmett but also their surroundings for danger.

"Emmett," Ontari mumbled in her sleep. "Don't go."

Emmett held Ontari closer, whispering. "I won't go anywhere without you unless I have to."

Emmett tucked Ontari into bed when there was a knock on the hut door. Indra answered it and Yuda, the Broadleaf chief, came inside, seeking Emmett.

"You are very skilled with children," Yuda noted and patted Emmett's shoulder. "My daughter is of age to become an apprentice but she has difficulties. Could you perhaps see her in the morning and tell me what is wrong with her?"

Emmett nodded, "I will see her but I am not a real healer."

Yuda cleared his throat. "I know. There is a rumor going around that you can remember your past life and it has helped many others you've met. Please help my daughter."

"I will do my best," Emmett informed. "Until dawn, Yuda."

A few hours later and after breakfast, Indra took Emmett, Ontari, and Gaia to see Yuda's daughter. Lila hid behind Yuda when they came. Emmett informed Yuda that he needed to observe Lila's routine to help. He sent Ontari and Gaia away, leaving Indra to guard him as he followed Lila throughout her day.

Emmett noted how most people had to shout at Lila for her to understand. He had a good guess of what the problem was and informed Indra to keep watching Lila while he gathered some medical supplies.

It was late when they gathered in Yuda's home. Emmett sat beside Lila with Ontari next to him, holding a flashlight. He cleaned Lila's ears before having Yuda address Lila who responded much faster than before.

"What did you do to fix her?" Yuda asked.

"It wasn't much," Emmett chuckled. "I cleaned her ears so she could hear better. I noticed how she would tilt her head sometimes and hit her ears while she was out. Just make sure she keeps her ears clean. If it becomes a problem, send for me. Although, I'm not sure where I'll be when it happens."

Yuda shook Emmett's hand. "You are welcomed in my village anytime."


	18. Past 3

"What are we doing here?" Alessia questioned as Yessica dragged her to the reception desk at the hospital. "And where is my wife?"

Yessica chuckled, "You'll see soon enough. We just need to sign in."

"Yessica, good to see you again," beamed the nurse at the desk. "And who is your friend?"

"This would be Emmett's wife, Alessia," Yessica replied with a smile. "And it's great to see you, Lynda."

Lynda blushed and handed over a clipboard. "Emmett's upstairs with the children. Please wear the visitor's badge in a visible place."

Yessica guided Alessia towards the elevator after signing the visitors' log and attaching the visitor's badge sticker onto their chest. Alessia rolled her eyes and followed Yessica since she didn't have a clue of why they were here or what Emmett was doing. They found Emmett sitting in a room full of ill children doing terrible caricature drawings and making them laugh with each reveal.

"Draw me next!" a few children shouted, trying to get Emmett's attention.

Emmett smirked, "One at a time, children. I'm a horrible artist. Hopefully, our musician will get here soon."

"We're here," Yessica announced, pushing Alessia in. "This is Alessia, Emmett's wife and the musician."

"Wow," one little girl gasped. "Emmett's wife is pretty!"

Emmett chuckled softly. "Yeah, she is and she's going to play the piano for us."

Alessia blushed and looked around for a piano. "There isn't a piano."

Yessica grinned as she pulled out a case that was hiding near the door. "She meant keyboards. Emmett was supposed to learn how to play but never found the time. However, with some snooping, we found out that you used to play."

"Makes more sense," Alessia chuckled as she helped Yessica set up the keyboards. "So who's singing?"

"I can't sing," Emmett admitted. "Not very artistic here as so these drawings prove. However, I am very logical so give me any puzzles to do."

"Let's make a song list, children," Yessica grinned, sitting down with them. "Fun school songs or popular pop songs?"

"Pop songs!" the children cheered.

Alessia shook her head slightly as Emmett stood beside her. "Just saying, I'm a bit rusty."

Emmett took Alessia's hand. "That doesn't matter much. Right now, it's about giving these kids a bit of happiness while they overcome their illness. Yessica and I come here twice a month and I'd like it if you join us."

"I'm more than happy to," Alessia grinned, side-hugging Emmett. "And your caricatures are hilariously terrible."

/ - / - /

"Emmett!" Alessia screamed before tackling her wife, who was resting on the bed. "I missed you all day today."

Emmett chuckled as she hugged Alessia. "That kind of hurt, Alessia, but I did miss you a bit too."

Alessia grinned and rested her head against Emmett's shoulder. "What other volunteer work do you do?"

"Besides the hospital visits?" Emmett mused. "Community outreach when I can. It also explains why I go to work super early at 6 am and clock out at 3 pm. I then head over to the community center and tutor kids or whatever they need us volunteers to do."

"How come that wasn't in the arranged marriage paperwork I had to read through?" Alessia pouted, squeezing Emmett's side. "You're so mysterious."

Emmett hummed. "They didn't think all the stuff I did was important so they cut out what was unnecessary. They don't really care about my happiness."

Alessia rolled her eyes. "How could your parents not care?"

Emmett stayed quiet for a bit before turning away. "I don't want to talk about that. Anyways, how was your day?"

"It was good," Alessia smiled. "Better now that I get to cuddle you. Let's watch something. Maybe some anime?"

"Sounds good," Emmett replied, shifting back and hugging Alessia. "Just so you know, I love you."

Alessia squealed and nuzzled Emmett. "I love you too."


	19. Present: Home

Emmett and Ontari were finally home in Azgeda after traveling around the clans minus the area of Trikru territory where the mountain entrances laid. The people were in a celebratory mood with their King's return. The one who missed them the most was their bird, Death.

"Our pretty bird," Ontari beamed, scratching the bird's head. "I see you have presents for us."

Emmett chuckled softly, "They'll need to train to send messages."

"Messenger birds?" Gaia mumbled, reminding the duo that they weren't alone. "Where did you learn to tame birds?"

"I read about it but never thought I would put my research of it to use," Emmett answered before demonstrating by lifting his arm.

Death flew over to him and carefully landed on his arm. Emmett pulled a piece of dried jerky, feeding it to the bird.

"What shall we name the three little ones?" Ontari asked, cooing at Death's fledglings.

Emmett hummed as he patted the bird's chest. "There are three of them but there are 4 of the Apocalypse. We already used Death so it's fitting to use the last three names, Pestilence, Famine, and War."

"I like those names," Ontari grinned. "When should training start for the little one?"

"Soon," Emmett laughed. "Although, I prefer some rest right now. We need to catch up with Roan and Echo, then tell them what we know. Plus we need to adjust the time we head into the mountain. You're due soon."

"How do you know?" Indra questioned, starting at Ontari's pregnant belly. "Do you know that giving birth is sacred to first-time parents? No one is allowed in the birthing room but the soulmates."

"Ontari is having triplets," Emmett yawned before noting confusion. "She is having three little ones. I only recognize the shape of the belly like this from my past life because I was at the hospital. I... I went to see the newborns at the hospital after my volunteer hours. Yessica went with me because she was my support person... In my past life as a female, ...I was pregnant but I lost the baby. I had mixed feelings about that child but if they had survived, I would have made sure they had a better life than I did. I would love them to my last breath."

Death rubbed its beak against Emmett's cheek before flying back to its nest. Emmett glanced sadly around before exiting the room. Ontari guided Anya, Indra, and Gaia to the door before going to check on Emmett.

"Are you okay?" Ontari whispered into Emmett's ear when she found him lying on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emmett pulled Ontari close. "They were so cruel to me. When my siblings found out I was only half related to them through our father's blood, they made my life worse. My half-brother paid a group of boys to force themselves on me. That's how I got pregnant but I was so pressured by that family, always have been. My body couldn't support another life so I lost the baby."

Ontari held Emmett, allowing him to be weak when she knew he was strong. She remembered what he said about crying and emotions. Real men aren't afraid to show emotions to the people they love and emotions could be used as a strength. She stroked his hair and listened to him cry himself to sleep.

"You have a second chance to have children, my love," Ontari whispered, pecking Emmett's forehead. "We will protect them."

/ - / - /

"Should they be here?" Roan questioned when Anya, Indra, and Gaia sat down. "We are discussing Azgeda matters."

"They are our allies," Emmett started before rolling out the map. "Blue Cliff has agreed to give me this portion of land when I stop the mountain. I will need this portion of Azgeda when that happens."

"You are willing to leave your position as King of Azgeda to control the mountain?" Echo mused. "You are certainly an interesting leader. How will you get in when you have a pregnant soulmate?"

Emmett smirked, "The soul marks lead you where you need to go. Ours point to the mountains therefore Ontari and I must go. They won't harm us and they need me."

Roan nodded. "The land is yours but as long as you live, I will never be King. However, I will rule Azgeda for you."

"If my memory is correct, the first 100 Sky People will land here," Emmett informed, marking it out on the map. "The Ark will be split into 12. One lands here in Trikru near the first spot and the other is here in Azgeda."

Ontari rubbed her belly, "Why is this important?"

"Because we'll be there in the mountain," Emmett mused as he stared at the map. "We'll be the closest to help them but it's the group that lands in Azgeda that worries me. There is definitely a villain there but only under certain circumstances. Roan, Echo, you two need to ensure when that group lands in Azgeda, you escort them to the group in Trikru. Use people who we trust not to provoke or kill them."

"Yes, my King," the two answered.

Emmett turned to Ontari. "We will travel through Trikru soon which puts you at six months. Triplets are commonly early so I worry how much we'll be able to travel before you give birth."

Ontari huffed. "We'll make it into the mountains before I do."

Anya sighed. "You need our support getting close to the mountains. I have a scout that has been making records of the Reaper tunnels to assist you through."

"Is that scout named Lincoln?" Emmett hummed. "If it is, I want him to make the first contact with the Sky People. His soulmate is among them and that will help them adjust to the ground."

"Emmett, they're kicking again," Ontari grumbled.

Emmett focused his attention on Ontari, placing his hand on her belly. "Little ones, we're having an important meeting. Please don't upset your mom. Are you three hungry?"

Ontari pouted. "I am hungry."

"Is that so?" Emmett grinned. "What would you like to eat?"

"Cow..." Ontari mumbled.

Emmett nodded. "I'll make you something with cow meat. We hit the main points already so let's get to the kitchen."

/ - / - /

People all over Azgeda flocked to the castle to see their King. Emmett made time to see everyone but whenever Ontari walked into the throne room, his attention went to her and the people would leave.

Anya, Indra, and Gaia could see that the King and Queen were loved by the people and respected. They oversaw Emmett's process and realized that his interest in his people helped him connect and find out their needs. They could tell that Emmett felt at home here but was also longing for something better for his family.


	20. Present: Mount Weather

As per usual, Maya snuck into the Command Center and played around with the cameras. She enjoyed going through each screen one by one, glimpsing into the world outside the mountain. She was about to change the view when she caught movement.

There was a heavily pregnant woman traveling with a man. He kept looking at his soul mark every so often before checking their surroundings. It looked like to her that they were heading closer to the mountain.

Maya felt her heart rate spike at the thought of the two running into Cage's drugged-up pets. The duo wouldn't survive an encounter with the junkies.

"What's so intriguing?" Lee questioned over Maya's shoulder. "Looks like two travelers."

"Yeah but something's different about them," Maya answered. "It's as if they're running from someone or something. The male keeps looking around while urging the female to continue."

"They look like lovers," Lee commented before noting the soul marks. "Mind if I do something?"

Maya moved back, letting him work. Lee took a still of a certain image where the male had his soul mark out on display. He zoomed in closer.

"There are two marks," Lee pointed out. "Judging by what we see, they're looking for their third. It's rare."

Maya nodded and subconsciously rubbed at her marks. She said goodbye to Lee and returned to her duties with Dr. Lorelei Tsing.

/ - / - /

"How much longer?" Ontari grumbled as they continued to hike through the woods. "I'm tired and hungry."

Emmett sighed, "We'll stop in a bit. Just hold on."

Ontari huffed but shouldered on, keeping close to Emmett. They barely went another hundred steps when they heard a horn. Emmett quickly took off his pack and set up the tent he packed.

"Inside now," Emmett urged, holding the flap open for Ontari.

Once they were safely sealed inside, Emmett sighed in relief before setting up a place for Ontari to lay down.

"For me?" Ontari smirked as Emmett helped her down.

"Yes dear," Emmett grinned as they felt a force against their tent. "Rest while you can and have some jerky. It'll be a while before we can leave."

Emmett sighed and rested his eyes a bit while they waited out the acid fog. He hoped they would reach the clearing before nightfall.

/ - / - /

"Doctor," Maya called out in disbelief when she checked her soul marks. "It's changing."

Dr. Lorelei Tsing noted the difference and hugged Maya. "Your life is about to change."

Maya looked up at her. "But we saw this happen once and they went on in a different direction. What if it's like that again?"

"And what if it isn't?" Dr. Tsing poised as Cage stormed in. "What is it, Cage?"

"There's something you need to see in the Command Center," Cage informed. "Bring your assistant if you'd like."

The two of them followed Cage back to the Command Center. On the screen was the view of the clearing where Dr. Tsing would have the test subject dropped for certain tests. Normally, it would just be empty with the seasonal flowers but that night, there was a tent.

There were two occupants. A male and a pregnant female. Maya recognized them from her earlier spying but said nothing. The duo was eating, their backs to the open tent, and the female was closer to the tent.

"I think we should take them in," Cage stated. "They're showing a higher level of intelligence than the other savages."

"It's because they're not savages," Dr. Tsing pointed out. "Look. The male had drawings that he's burning. Pull up every image of the various drawings so we can see. Those hallways look familiar yet strange."

Maya gasped. "They came from space!"

Maya slightly regretted saying anything when all eyes were on her. Thankfully, Dr. Tsing saved her by pointing out more things.

"We have to bring them inside for questioning," Dr. Tsing concluded. "Ask them how they survived. If there are more in space and so on. However, the female is pregnant which means the male will be overprotective. Cage, you have to let me handle this."

Cage grumbled but conceded. "Fine, but share all the information you get. We'll knock them out for you."

/ - / - /

It wasn't a very warm welcome when Emmett woke up in a white room without Ontari. He rushed to the door and looked through the circular window. He sighed in relief seeing Ontari's grumpy face glaring back at him from the opposite room across the hallway. He signed to her to wait and she flipped him off, making him chuckle.

'Ontari's okay.' Emmett sat back down on the bed and rubbed his temples. 'Just have to wait it out. Someone will come and disinfect the room. Ontari better not try and kill someone.'

It seemed like hours before someone came. Emmett was on his feet and went to see through his window. A person in a hazmat suit pushing a food cart down towards them. Emmett signaled to Ontari to not attack and eat what was given. Ontari rolled her eyes but the food was a good motivation to keep her calm and rational for their little ones.

The food went to Ontari's room first, then his. Emmett tasted the food, waited, and then signed to Ontari that it was safe to eat. She dug into it and grumbled when there was none left. She was eating for four and the food was meant for one.

/ - / - /

"Fascinating!" Dr. Tsing observed the video clips of their guests. "They still have means of communication."

Halcyon, who came for a check-up, pointed. "He's prying the vent. Shouldn't you do something?"

Dr. Tsing waved her hand. "It's fine. He won't go far."

They watched the male get the vent open and put the tray of food in first with the glass of water before climbing in. It took a few moments to relocate him but he was now in the vent connected to the pregnant female. With help from each other, the vent was opened and the food was passed down. The male came down and hugged the female, rubbing the female's belly.

"How cute," Halcyon beamed. "They're a family."

Dr. Tsing chuckled. "Yeah, they are and they're a part of your family. Maya did the preliminary check-up and freaked out when her soul marks went red. I think she's still hiding in her room."

Halcyon hit Lorelei after a few minutes of processing. "What the fuck are you doing? Those are my children-in-law! Get them out of there! I'm going to have grandbabies soon! I need to tell Vincent we need nursery supplies and prepare space for them!"

Lorelei smirked. "Just let them shack up with Maya. Pretty soon, she'll be having children."

"Lori!" Halcyon huffed before pouting at her best friend. "Don't let anything bad happen to them. Please."

"I promise." Lorelei hugged Halcyon. "I think I might adopt the boy as my son."

Halcyon rolled her eyes. "We're already family, silly doctor."

Lorelei grinned. "You know what I mean. I want a child too."

"Maybe they should stay at your residence and you move in with Vincent and me," Halcyon suggested. "You can have Maya's room when she moves out."

Lorelei laughed. "We'll see. Now, I do believe a blood test is needed for today besides the annual review. Let's get started so you can leave and tell Vincent the great news."


End file.
